onegleedirectionfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2
Season Two: Senior Year 'the second season of One Glee Direction was confirmed in August 2012, even before the first episode was released. The second season will most likely air in the summer of 2013. Not every one is a senior. Episodes The following episode titles have been confirmed for the new season. *"Freshmeat" *"Halloween" *"Christmas" *"Showdown" *"Red" *"King and Queen" *"New York 2.0" *"Forever" Cast Seniors will be bolded. Graduates will be Italicized. Confirmed *'Niall Horan as himself (22/22) *'Joe Jonas as Kris Stone (22/22)' *Logan Lerman as Joey Croft (21/22) *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (17/22) *'Zayn Malik as himself (22/22)' *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (21/22) *'Liam Payne as himself (22/22)' *'Molly C. Quinn as Gwen Barnes (21/22)' *'Debby Ryan as Willow Heart (22/22)' *'Emma Stone as Penny Grude (21/22)' *Harry Styles as himself (20/22) Recurring Cast Confirmed *'Amy Cimorelli as Elisabeth Barry (11/22)' *Hilary Duff as Kendall Moore (15/22) *'Kat Dennings as Jaden Tomas (4/22)' *Shane Harper as Connor Rich (15/22) *Dot Jones as Shannon Beiste (5/22) *Cher Lloyd as Gloria Clinton (17/22) *'Lindsay Lohan as Reena Prongs (12/22)' *'Alexander Ludwig as Timothy "T-Dog" Perks (11/22)' *Conor Maynard as Ricky Davis (13/22) *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (9/22) *Callan McAuliffe as Ed Rutt (17/22) *Deborah Messing as Dakotah Meyers (4/22) *''Louis Tomlinson as himself (5/22)'' *Nellie Veitenheimer as Maisey Green (22/22) *Michael Weisman as Stephen Brewer (22/22) Guest Stars *Eleanor Calder as herself (3/22) *Simon Cowell as himself (2/22) *Perrie Edwards as herself (4/22) *Paul Higgins as himself (3/22) *Ellen Page as Angie Green (2/22) Confirmed Departures *Amy Cimorelli as Elisabeth Barry (32/44) *NeNe Leakes as Ros Washington (4/44) *Scotty McCreary as Toby (4/44) *Ellen Page as Angie Green (19/22) *Danielle Peazer as herself (2/44) *Lucas Till as Chord Raislin (9/44) *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins (5/44) New Characters *The creator announced that several new people will join the cast this season. *Hilary Duff, Michael Weisman, and Nellie Veitenheimer have all been given for roles in the upcoming season. *Nellie has been confirmed to be playing a new character called Maisey. She has been confirmed to be Angie's little sister. She's a sophomore. *Michael Weisman will also be joining the cast as a new junior transfer student at McKinley. Storylines/Spoilers *Niall can't figure out if he wants to return to One Direction, or be what he's always wanted to be, a producer. *Kris tries to help Timmy Perks come out of the closet, and the two begin dating. *Joey takes a new interest in not only film making, but a new transfer called Kendall after Angie transfers schools. *Zayn proposes to his girlfriend, Perrie, but goes out of control at the thought that One Direction will most probably never be the same. He and Perrie marry in London in the season finale. *Liam and Willow try to figure out their relationship, and their futures together. *Gwen decides to devote her senior year to herself, and will do anything to get her hands on Liam. Gwen has trouble deciding whether New York or Lima is the better choice for her dreams. *Gloria deals with the revelation that she's bisexual, and and falls in love with an unwilling Emma. *Harry and Elisabeth have a pregnancy scare that causes Harry to reevaluate his choices, and Elisabeth to move away from the glee club. *After Gwen betrays her, Reena sets out to make her life a living hell. *Graduation says goodbye to everyone, but they are having a hard time letting go. Notes *PlatinumSoul wants to do a tribute to Taylor Swift's new album, Red. *Joe Jonas have all been promoted to the main cast. *Amy Cimorelli, Kat Dennings, Lindsay Lohan, and Louis Tomlinson have all been demoted to the recurring cast. Likely reasons are the fact that Louis graduated, and Jaden's apparent overdose. Lindsay is leaving for other opportunitities, while Amy is being written off for no given reason. *Ellen Page has left the cast, but has comfirmed she will make at least one appearance in Season 2.